


【授權翻譯】過於傾慕 You like me too much. by RubyBelle

by ansaamy12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 在拯救世界後的相處時光何其珍貴，但這洶湧而至的感覺新穎、難以理解，還有點可怕。Stephen不曉得Peter是否只是想要一名指導者或者更多，但他確信他想從Peter身上獲得什麼的想法會讓他感到不快。





	【授權翻譯】過於傾慕 You like me too much. by RubyBelle

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [**You Like Me Too Much**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917025) by [**RubyBelle**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBelle)  
>  授權可至原文的評論中找到。  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917025
> 
> 小小提醒：  
> 禁止未經授權轉載原文或翻譯。  
> 希望大家尊重作者和翻譯，才能享受到好作品呦。

 

在塵埃落定之前，Peter已然在紐約至聖所門前現身，眼眸閃爍光芒，緊張地環抱懷中成推的教科書籍。

Stephen透著第三面落地窗觀察少年在門前來回踱步，本想無視對方，但他最終還是選擇放棄。 _Peter是一位復仇者_ (儘管Tony Stark心不甘情不願地承認了這點) ， Stephen可不願與那群紐約州北部的自大狂起些衝突。

 

然而，Peter卻不是以復仇者身分，而是作為一名好奇的孩子來訪。

「嗨！Doctor Strange！我希望你不會介意我來，我只是——Mr. Stark告訴了我你那些超酷的東西，我只是想知道我是不是可以……呃，看看它們？」

「你口中所謂的『酷東西』，源自於宇宙中秘術家們所製成的古代器物。這裡並非博物館，也沒有對外界開放。」Stephen曉得他語調聽起來有多麼冷漠，但一想到至聖所可能成為某種公共場所，還得讓那群缺乏認知且愚昧的群眾進駐於此，就令他深感厭惡。

所以在得向其他法師解釋之前，他現在最好還是趕緊打消這念頭。

 

Peter情緒明顯低落了些，卻不知怎麼仍堅持不懈。「博士，我又不是無名小卒。我是——」他快速掃視街道一眼，湊近了些以更細微聲響述說。「我是一名復仇者！我們站同一陣線的！」

 

「只合作一次可不算是一個團隊。」Stephen說道，但他還是讓Peter進了門。

他可不想一個愛發牢騷的孩子待在他家門前，不過他並不介意一點充滿好奇心的誠實。反正只要他想，他總是能隨時結束這短暫的會面時光。

 

已完全被建築物吸引了目光的Peter呆愣了一會兒，手中仍舊緊抓著厚重書本不放。

Stephen環顧四周，所見之處盡是歷史薰陶；神聖羅馬帝國、黑死病時期後幾年、早期美國殖民地。或許Peter認為Steven開創之科技才隸屬西方國家的本質**註1，才刻板探尋著在民間傳說及歷史中所描述的那些女巫及巫師形象的故事。

儘管那不甚準確，但還是挺令人著迷的。

 

「所、所以......」Peter開口，心思依舊在其中彌留，被看似無窮盡的書架所震懾，極少語彙可以朗誦此景。「這是......什麼樣的 _魔法_ ？」

「魔法可不是用以形容它的最佳詞彙。」Stephen說道，憶起他也曾感不可置信，無力單單以語言概括的意境。「不管怎樣，我可沒時間回答你的書面報告問題。」

 

「那我可以去樓上看看嗎？」雖然口中請求允准，但Peter已登上樓梯，把Stephen所說視若無睹。

_真像_ _Tony Stark_ _。_

Stephen跟隨其後，壞心眼地想著。

 

 

「別碰任何東西。」Stephen警告，但他確信任何提出的怨聲與解釋都會被對方當作耳邊風。

 

Peter尚未放下他的書本及背包，所以當他身軀移動，彎下腰閱讀標示牌，或離玻璃櫥窗近至鼻息都在其上留下小小浮雲時，背包就會隨之晃動。他對所見之物皆飽含敬意，安靜又謹慎，而Stephen發現他還為此鬆了一口氣。突然間他不需像個監護人般惱人，因為至少這男孩懂得遵守規則，似乎還會給予真誠想法，對每件所見的陌生聖物也有所省思。

「這太酷了。」Peter終於脫口而出，緩緩繞過玻璃櫃，眼神掃過一個又一個的文物。「那你聽過Harry Potter嗎？」

 

Stephen沒有嘗試去隱藏他的嘆息。

「當然，Parker。我這過去十幾年也還活著。」

 

紅暈浮現於Peter面頰，他試著收回剛剛所說的話。

「不，我的意思是……像、像……這、這裡所有東西都超級酷，我又是從小就讀這些書，所以、你知道的，這就像是……呃我不是這個意思——」

Stephen翻了個白眼。

「很好。那你說完了嗎？」

 

「那這些東西都在這裡多久了呀？」Peter悄悄問道，尷尬窘迫使亢奮及音量消緩下來。

「在這房子裡？大約40年左右。地球上？平均幾個世紀。」Stephen很高興他能回答一個只有他知道答案的問題。

「 _真瘋狂_ 。」Peter緊巴著他的書不放「你對這一切瞭解了多少？」

「足夠多了。」Stephen回應。

 

停頓半晌，Peter想了想要說的話後隨即開口。「那我還可以再來嗎？下禮拜？」

 

Stephen瞇起眼，他堅守自己的立場，手臂交叉抱胸。

「我不曉得你為什麼得來。」

 

顯得局促不安，他的雙臂依舊環抱書籍，Peter在迴廊的珍藏面前擺手示意。「這裡所有的東西都這麼酷！我只是想學到更多，當然還有那些魔法東東之類的。我保證我不會很吵的，這只是……跟學習有關！對！學習。」

 

Stephen知道Peter只是在找個有作用的角度切入，對他而言這裡的每件事就是大肆放送的霓虹燈。儘管趕走他以維持聖所的祥和與寧靜還是挺誘人的，但Stephen只是聳聳肩。

「只要你想都可以來，但這裡可不是遊樂場。」

「好的！」Peter露齒微笑，微微騰躍而起。「謝了博士！」

 

當然，Stephen想阻止對方是相當輕而易舉。

有無限多種方法能讓Peter別再回來或乾脆打消這念頭，但那全都無關。

一部分的Stephen對這項詭計，也就是能夠賣弄的機會，而感到些許興奮，因為這些日子來找他的多是能與他平起平坐亦或擁有更崇高力量的人，普羅大眾又都不相信他，或是那群最好別知曉宇宙大小事的凡夫俗子們。

他坦承，允許Peter何時想來就來這點確實多是參雜自私理由。成為屋子裡最有才華的那個人，從中所獲得的優越感與自尊著實令他感到歡愉。

舊習難除呀。

 

 

信守他的承諾，每周兩次，Peter即會來訪。

 

這些時日並非就此停滯不前，也非事先計畫好；有時，Stephen只會在前門發現Peter已來訪後留下的紙條，或是從Wong那捎來的訊息。他挑起眉頭。

_真的太像Tony Stark了。_

Stephen再次苦苦思索著。

 

但，不屈不撓仍值得讚賞——如同Stephen曾在卡馬泰姬的階梯上絕望哀求，或儘管他總被告知那些超出他所能領悟的範圍，仍堅持學習新技巧的那副模樣。

所以當Peter來臨，Stephen還是會讓他進門，回答至聖所各處文物及徽章有關的表淺問題。Peter總保持著那真切興致還有一顆旺盛好奇心，雖然他有著從Tony那承襲而來的壞習慣，不過大抵而言他也不過還是一名熱愛新奇東西的青少年。

 

Stephen一向以一名圖書管理員或嚮導的身分接近對方，總是雙臂交叉或將其擺於身後的姿態，兩人之間亦保持適當距離。

無需和對方交朋友，尤其對方還是個連高中都還沒畢業的男孩。

就算像Peter這般聰穎，他們仍舊是不平等，而Stephen還不願任何一段不平衡關係侵擾他的生活。

 

有一次，Peter在雷雨交加之際來訪，他矯健而沉穩地奔越馬路。即便Peter展現得如往常一般，彎下腰身並將身影層層隱藏，Stephen仍為意識到Peter真本領而感訝異。這真的難以銘記，尤其是見過對方被珍貴文物環繞身旁的那模樣。

 

當Peter靠近，Stephen已為其敞開大門，又在對方進門後砰地一聲關上，整個過程他也只是站於樓梯間頂端觀看。

Peter小心翼翼地在門口晃呀晃的，擦乾鞋面，顯然緊張地追蹤每一滴落入至聖所的水珠。「抱歉，博士。」他說道，聲音伴著微弱笑語。「  _外_ _面_ 真是一團糟。」

 

「我們是需要點陽光露面。(We need the sun to come out. )**註2」Stephen說道，顯得心不在焉。他彈了一個響指，俯瞰入口處並將Peter的雨傘滑入附近架上。「如此，就還能一笑置之。(So we can have something to laugh about.)**註2」

 

那道投來的茫然眼神卻非Stephen所預期的。

Peter揚起一抹尷尬微笑，勉強笑出聲，這令Stephen的肩膀垮了下來。

於是他快速走下樓梯，直瞅著Peter。

「你在跟我說笑嗎？The Beatles的Good Day Sunshine？」

 

「我當然知道The Beatles！」Peter迅速答道，試圖保護他的尊嚴。「Yellow Submarine和、呃……Hey Jude？」

「很好，至少你可以列出60年代最受歡迎的兩首歌曲，但你居然不知道Good Day Sunshine？拜託，這可沒那麼 _鮮為人知_ 。」

 

Peter肩都還未聳完，Stephen翻了翻白眼，打了個響指就將他們倆傳送至後邊圖書館那他堅持一定要得手的唱片機旁。而Peter仍是不習慣於突來的魔法轉換，身軀失了平衡踉蹌幾步，正努力保持直立姿態，但Stephen無視於他，百般呵護地取出他那一堆黑膠唱片收藏。

 

雖然在找到卡瑪泰姬前他已當盡了家產，但只要還在預算範圍內，他即會允許自己逛逛舊貨店或是唱片行。

Wong也曾與他起爭執反對他收集那堆東西，因為這會讓他受到現代唯物主義世界的影響，但Stephen卻反駁說若他不至少保有一點 _音樂_ 薰陶，他寧可屈服於酷刑纏身。

 

找到他的珍藏後，Stephen將其他唱片放回原處，向終於找回平衡點，正充滿興致的Peter展示著他的戰利品。

「《Revolver》，1966年八月發行。是The Beatles不再現場表演前，最後的作品。這專輯當中就包含你的Yellow Submarine。」

 

Peter點點頭，乖乖地保持安靜。

 

「這個，」Stephen一邊說道，邊吹落唱片套上的灰塵。「是經典老歌一百首。若是你連 _這_ 也記不住，那麼你真的是沒救了。」

 

只感受到一絲緊張上身，Peter再次點點頭，肩負起了這項重責大任。

 

\-------

 

早春已過，伴其而來的是雨點與雪，那朦朧冬日下的不穩天候。生命在城市之中綻放，宛如它曾做過或總是如此的那般，而Peter仍舊來訪。

 

Stephen可以看出Peter顯得更加愜意、更加放鬆，以及更加隨興了些。

從初次緊抓教科書本，連把手中物品置於任何表面上都感緊張，到如今無須敲門應聲就能在聖所穿梭自如，Peter確實找到了一個獨特的舒適小天地。

Stephen從不介意這陣打擾，甚至開始期待Peter下課後擺盪而來的那幾日，以需要課業幫忙作為藉口來宣誓自身存在般的現身。

 

也許Peter本就不被 _允_ _許_ 與另一位「超級英雄」更加親近(Stephen厭惡用這樣的詞彙來描述自己，但對大眾而言似乎並無差別)，因此他覺得他總需要個「理由」才可來訪。

一旦他想欣賞文物或者學習更多與秘術相關知識的藉口用膩了，他就拐個彎說自己學校課業需要幫忙，儘管Stephen知曉對方完全可以自己處理。

雖然實際上Peter本就不需他協助，但他仍選擇睜隻眼閉隻眼，來回答對方已曉得解答的問題。因為大半時間裡答案老早被填上，僅是被胡亂擦拭掉罷了。

 

Stephen也享受這一成不變、安穩的閒暇時光，他能從中尋得一點舒適。

Peter作為他對外界的一種接軌——一位聰明，不惹人厭、堅韌又和藹可親的少年。

當然，他確實還年輕，憨厚老實以及缺乏歷練的經歷在在都是阻饒他們倆真正對等的原因，但作為常客而言，Stephen還是很歡迎他。

 

然而，在Stephen認知到一些不對勁的地方後，例如Peter會在向他伸出手之前握緊拳，亦或是他會在自以為Stephen看不見的角度下獨自微笑的模樣時，Peter的年紀突然就成了個大問題。

 

他沒有預見這情況到來，沒有計畫好，他可一點也不樂見這個狀況產生。

但，也許這是這五年來第一次有人正暗戀著Stephen Strange。

 

他不是白癡、不是瞎子，也非對情感充耳不聞。這明顯至極。

Stephen幾個星期以來一直無法接受這項事實，滿不在乎地將其視作愈發膨大的自負，太渴求於在他人認同之下尋找自身價值導致而成。

 

Peter是個高中生、Peter是個男孩、Peter身旁充滿可能作為指導者的人、Peter甚至幾乎算是個專業的同事。

這些都不是恰當的藉口，還有些像是：Peter又 _為何_ 第一眼想要選他？還算是一個好理由。

有一位和善的人能夠談心，嘗試去理解你或只是心知肚明足以；有一處新的歸屬，能與某位一同拯救世界的人共擁，這些皆是為何Peter可能混淆與誤解任何感恩之情為愛的理由。

 

但當Stephen意識到這理論套在自己身上也適用時，事情似乎更糟了。

 

打從最一開始，在他這把年紀，暗戀這事簡直就是可笑至極。

暗戀了一個男孩，這男孩還是一個青少年......

對Stephen而言，要冷靜揭露這項事實仍就是有點過頭了些。

在冥想時刻摻雜任何雜念都會讓專注立即崩解，字面上或是物理上說來都讓他無比崩潰。因此他對自己下了個制約，就是別再令那感情萌發得更為碩大，以免未來後悔莫及。

 

Stephen對於如何將生命中不同的部份分割開來，以及在夥伴及同事面前隱瞞一些小秘密上皆是娴熟無比。所以當Peter現身於門階前，佯裝需要他的輔導，Stephen就會確保他們之間會做的也只有這件事。

 

但每當他向Peter遞了一杯茶，或為了看清書上小字而與其湊近些時，他們之間的隔閡此刻就會稍稍瓦解了些。

Stephen並不想表現得冷漠，儘管那是與Peter保持一定距離的最佳方式。為了穩定理智及身體，刻意殘忍對待所在乎的人形同於劃上一道傷疤似的。(他每月仍舊會給Christine發個幾次電子郵件，隨興對話中往往會藏匿他幾年前因自己惡劣行為而顯露出的內疚。)

然而，他知道Peter正陶醉於他自己投予對方的情感寄託，他也曉得這行徑只會鼓勵Peter更進一步。

  
由於曖昧關係的錯覺使然，Peter逐漸敞開心胸。

他不再僅是提出問題，而會講述一些有關於幫助紐約市民的經歷、與同學共處的歡樂時光，還有大大小小贏得勝利或打了敗仗的故事。

不過，他最主要的敵人應該是Tony Stark。

 

「只是，你也知道嘛。他還是不聯絡我。」Peter口中喃喃道，他坐於靠著圖書館後壁的硬沙發邊緣，一本完成一半的數學作業攤開於膝上。「當我做得很好時Mr. Stark _往往_ 會給我打電話，但他現在 _甚至_ 不打電話給我了。 _Happy_ 也沒有。這就像是，每一次我都會開始想我根本就是傳訊給一個空號。但我還是會收到一些短訊，所以我 _知道_ 他已讀了，但卻 _不回_ 。」

 

Stephen站於房間另一頭，翻閱手中梵文書籍，卻是一個字眼也無法專注於心。

一般而言，他會要求Peter閉嘴，他根本就不關心任何與Tony有關的事，但此刻少年嗓音中縈繞的沮喪卻緊拉舌根不放，讓他連一句話也無法脫口。

於是，他現在僅是讓男孩逕自發洩他的不滿。

Peter每隔幾周就會如此，但時間都不長。參雜幾句虛偽的鼓勵話語，Peter即會藥到病除。

 

Velvet Underground曲調在房間中輕柔迴盪，Stephen的古典音樂課程仍照常進行。而Peter嘆了一口氣移了個位。「我也知道現在他讓我做更多了，但——我不懂。」

 

Stephen確實了解所有那些Peter與Tony有關的個人問題，還發現每一件小事都無聊至極。

在他們兩人見面以前，Peter骨子裡就雕琢自由一字，肆意做著他喜歡以及他覺得該做的事。而現在呢，儘管坐擁全世界的自由，他卻只想著循規蹈矩。

Stephen僅對Peter童年經歷略知一二 (這倒提醒了Stephen，對方此時也才剛剛脫離「童年」) ， 以及家庭生活最為淺顯的那一面。但就算Peter真在額頭上刺了『需要父親關注』幾個大字，少年對父愛的渴望也不會顯得比現在明顯許多。

但比起對方的抱怨，更令他煩躁的卻是作為Peter壓力來源有關的Tony，那位對方多麼想喊聲『爸』的男人。

 

Stephen闔上書本，直瞅著Peter那此刻不受周圍聲響干擾的孩子。思緒太過迷茫，鬱悶與自怨自艾交雜在一塊，Peter目光低垂落於膝上，他口中咕噥道：「我不知道我到底做錯了什麼。」

 

「我只是不明白你和Stark之間到底有什麼問題。」Stephen完全知曉對方有多麼煩躁，那一切對他的語氣、一舉一動、幹勁都多麼具有渲染力。或許等會他就會為此感到尷尬，但此刻，他能做的就只是想知道為何會有人能對Peter造成這種程度的壓力，無論是鑿於Tony亦或是那男孩自己造就而成的。

「為何要為他是否關心你這件事感到困擾？他確實不在乎你。」

 

Peter所有專注全集中於Stephen身上，聳起的肩作為防備姿態。「那才不是事實！」這是顯而易見的侮辱，Peter毫不掩飾自己被激怒的面容。「為什麼你就這麼…… _不喜歡_ 他？」

 

他害怕使用『厭惡』這字眼，恐懼著若提及飽含如此強烈情緒的詞彙，就像是會讓一切都成真似的。Stephen暗自想著。

他嘲諷了幾聲。「你真想問我？那男人可是擁有媲美星球大小的自負呢。」

 

Peter沒有立即反駁他，但Stephen搖了搖頭。「在此之前，我也曾跟他一樣。相信我，任何像他那樣的人都糟糕透了。這可是經驗之談。」

 

若說Stephen對他自己脫口而出的話語不感驚訝，那絕對都是騙人的。他盯著手中的書，專注地研究著書面鑲邊，想知道究竟他的哪一部分鬆懈下來以至於說出這段話語。他從未假裝和善，甚至不知如何假裝，但暴露出自己也曾是Tony那樣令人難以忍受的混蛋，肯定是個錯誤選擇。讓Peter傾聽那些來了解自己，僅是在加深那些會令人後悔的猜想。

 

「哇喔，所以你曾經很有錢？」

 

Stephen情緒由不斷攀升的懷疑驟然轉為全然挫敗。

 

「我是個醫生， _自然是的_ 。」

過往生活的繁華與魅力從未在Stephen內心深處消失得無影無蹤。儘管他現已不再有那須藉由花費來展現權力與成就的可怕需求，但曾經的他竟會陷入財富 _無可自拔_ ，顯然是多麼荒謬。

「我是國內最優秀的外科醫師——或許還是 _全世界_ 最好的。」

 

前一刻的受傷心情馬上被Peter抛諸於腦後，僅存驚訝與著迷。「等等，所以Doctor Strange中的『Doctor』不是假的？」Peter詢問，求知慾飢腸轆轆。

Stephen對Peter瞇起眼。「我為什麼要為此說謊？」

「嗯，我也不知道。」Peter尷尬聳聳肩，眉毛上揚，攤開掌心。「我以為那是化名，像是蜘蛛人或美國隊長。但你得承認，這聽起來挺好笑的。」

「聽著，我花了這輩子好幾年的時間就是為了得到一個博士學位，可不是……」Stephen不大想繼續說下去，於是他閉上嘴。「算了。」

 

「那你是哪一科的醫生呀？」Peter打探著，興奮油然而生，他的作業早被拋之腦後。

 

通常Peter提出的問題從不會如此私密，就像他會遵循個人密碼似的保守秘密身份。心情突來轉變令Stephen起了疑心，既使他也不瞭解為什麼。他不喜歡Peter問這些問題，不喜歡隱私被人錯誤揭露的感受。

與對方保持點距離，Stephen再次提醒自己，這話彷彿成了他的口頭禪似的。

「為何你想知道？」

 

Peter的臉垮了下來，逐漸意識到自己的失誤。他眼神游移，終是落回膝上，結結巴巴道：「我不知道。我……我只是想、像是……」

 

這份退縮令人煩躁難耐，在將要打破的邊界處猶疑著，而不確定因子著實可憎。

手腕輕轉，Stephen迅速將他手中書籍移回原位。Peter注意到對方朝他走來，慌忙迴避這股嚇人力量。

Stephen受夠了——他不能忍受Peter的抱怨、無法聆聽Peter那些一心只關切Tony Stark的想法，也不想回答那些只能將Peter不安全感轉移開來的那些問題。

Stephen的人生不該作為一種藉口。

 

他走至沙發，臂膀撐於椅背上，當俯身靠向Peter時才倏忽意識到他的心跳聲。

「你究竟想要什麼，Parker？」Stephen問，噁心感燒灼他的喉嚨。「你為什麼要來到這？你是在找什麼可以打發時間用的東西嗎？一個玩伴、一名導師？」

 

Peter搖搖頭，不再開口。對方臉龐湧現的恐懼並不陌生，Stephen猛然站起身，雙手顫抖不已。

 

「什麼？別告訴我……『一個父親』？」

 

那不是他想說的話，其中內含的歧義比他真想說的還要來的多。這是一個錯誤。

Stephen退了幾步，緊握著雙手，試圖以身體一定程度上的疼痛讓自己分心。

 

「 ** _不！_** 」Peter在Stephen身後抗議。他不曉得對方臉上現在究竟是什麼表情，但他也不想知道。「不，我只是……！」

 

苦澀尖銳的疼痛湧上Stephen的喉頭，讓他知道他不能再待在房間裡了。所以他轉向出口，指甲深深掐進指節。他不願再被如此愚弄，不願再讓他的情緒羞辱著他，憤怒與嫌惡終是擊碎了他花了如此長時間才重新精心編織的外表。

他記得掃落於書桌旁的紙張，孤獨而冷冽，殘破雙手無法再堅持下去，但他不希望被Peter看見。

 

Peter嗓音嘶啞，他說道：「我只是……想找個朋友？」

 

Stephen嗤笑幾聲，口吻帶點厭倦與疲憊。

「而我不需要朋友。」

 

語罷，他離開了房間。

 

\------

 

Peter不曉得為何就是覺得不該離開。

某方面來說，打開門走出去，單獨一人未經准許或護送至門口看來已經是無可改變的事實。

音樂停止，唱片已然結束，感官因房間的寂靜愈發敏感。恐懼從肺部邊緣向内吞噬，但Peter仍固執地待在沙發上，一而再二而再地檢查他的作業。 

自窗間灑落的色彩攪和溫暖，伴著一絲橙紅色調添入，Peter緩緩翻閱附近書籍，指尖還在觸摸沙發靠背。沒有一道標題是他所熟稔的，大多數都成了他所無法理解的語言。他想知道是否在另一側圖書館的書本更適合他，想知道是否可以離開沙發。

 

直至門扉嘎嘎作響。

 

Wong顯得疲憊與煩躁的姿態助長了Peter內心的畏懼。

「拿起你的東西，該走了。」

 

「等等，Doctor Strange去哪了？」Peter邊詢問，邊乖乖地將課本收進背包。「他早些時候離開了，但我以為他還會回來。」

Peter的回應僅是一個不大感興趣的聳肩。他提起他的背包，跟隨Wong出了門廳，下定決心一問。「你為什麼在這裡？你不是通常在……像印度或其他類似的地方？」

 

「Stephen的事不歸我管。」Wong說道，語調超然像是又完成一件苦差事。

Peter花了一秒的時間才意會到Stephen是博士的名字，思慮他以前是否曾聽過。

 

「很晚了，你該走了。」

 

在前門處，Peter又再度嘗試挽留，為博取某人的好感，他勉強勾起一抹尷尬笑容：「那你知不知道他有沒有很忙嗎？我只是想如果可以，你知道的，我可以下週再來……就像往常一樣！」

最後的補充聽來多餘，但Peter還是覺得有必要證明以及解釋一下他的請求。

 

Wong不為所動。

「不知道。」他說，像是施捨般的，並關上門。

 

不可否認，聖所之外確實比內部藏書閣要來得吵雜，但仍舊少了音樂相伴、少了相互詢問及解答的聲響，還少了紙張翻閱的沙沙聲。格林尼治村的街道顯得極度空虛而孤寂，Peter可以在走過幾個街區之後，才需戴上耳機。

 

當他回到家，May也沒有起疑心。

無論她是選擇相信Peter幾個月前提及他正接受Doctor Strange的輔導，或認為這不過又是另一個每晚在街道上巡邏以減輕罪孽的藉口，總之May已在某種程度上調適了心情。

Peter仍會這麼做——四處巡邏擺盪，從十幾層樓的高度向下俯瞰整個家鄉，但跟Stephen在一起的那幾日卻從未這麼做。那些日子是專屬於某人，計畫就是好好享受他們兩人在一起的時光不被其他事干擾。

 

Peter扯了一個理由，說他已經吃完晚餐，然後就躺在床上緊盯著天花板不放。

他知道他自己正在生氣，但卻又沒一絲力氣去採取任何實質性行動。

 

「我不知道我哪裡做錯了。」Peter自顧自說道。

 

隨即，他想到他那些干預過多的問題，太過渴求於接近Stephen。

那嚙食肺臟的錯覺又回來了。

 

「我想我沒錯。」Peter試圖為自己辯解。「我們都已經相處在一塊幾個月了，就不能讓我問個問題嗎？」

 

但Stephen從未過問那些問題，Peter想。

他從未刻意打聽，刺探自己，甚至從不在乎。盡管Peter告訴過他那麽多關於自己的事情。

沒人這麼做，沒人在乎過——Happy不會、Tony不會，甚至Wong也不會，那位他才剛認識的男子。

這沒什麽大不了的。Peter內心小小抱怨著。

如果他們都不在乎那也沒什麽，尤其是他們兩人僅是基於工作上的合作夥伴。像Tony就一直是如此，所以他不提任何問題也沒關係，況且他真想知道什麽，也能輕易自己找到答案。

_但，Stephen真的從未過問。_

 

一點意義也沒有的事態打擊了他，Peter翻過身闔上眼眸，盡力別再繼續咬牙切齒。

 

 

 

太早被手機鈴聲喚醒，臀部因穿著牛仔褲入睡而發疼。早上7點的鬧鈴通常是Peter為了平時上課時間所設定，這作為一個週末的開始還是顯得有些過份了些。

一陣摸索後，Peter關掉鬧鐘，並決定當他再次起床後，他還得要去撒些網呢。(web-slinging) ****** **註3**

 

Peter出門時已將近中午時分，薄薄一層覆蓋於他的制服上，May眼帶警戒看著他離開公寓。無論有任何潛在危險，在都市中四處遨遊總能讓Peter打起精神，全神貫注保持他的衝勁及速度，免於在大樓上把自己敲昏了。這能有效地讓他暫且忘了那些困擾著他的煩惱。

他將裝有備用衣物的背包藏在距離他家公寓六個街口的死巷中，然後啟動制服。他快速向總能判別他情緒狀態的Karen打了聲招呼。

 

「早安，Peter。」親切嗓音在他耳畔響起，Peter眨了眨眼重新調節視野界面。「有什麼不對嗎？」

 

「沒、沒有，什麼事都沒有。」Peter說道，仰望屋頂，讓肌肉記憶持續推動他向上。「只是想閒晃一下，你知道吧？」

「你曉得我有安裝生物感應器，對吧Peter？」Karen說道，彷彿在微笑。「它們就跟測謊器一樣有效。」

 

Peter騰躍空調機組，像隻大鳥般棲息在逃生梯邊緣，還扮了個鬼臉。

「我真的不想談這些事，好嗎？」

「了解。」

 

 

 

四小時之後，在抓到一名逃票者後緊接著立刻阻止附近女子被拐騙這唯一一件令他感到興奮的事之後，他終於鬆了一口氣並告訴Karen一切。

 

「我只是有點想，立刻見到他。」他嘆了一口氣坐下，傾靠位於紐約默里山附近八層樓的冷暖空調機組旁，朝聖所看了一眼。「我從沒真正去過那附近，因為那裡太容易被發現了，但……我不知道。真糟糕。」

「這能讓人理解。」Karen耐心說道。Peter真想知道她究竟用了什麼樣的資料庫，可以用來分析該如何回答他的牢騷。「你因為無法見到某位你喜歡花時間相處的人，而感到沮喪。」

「對，但是不是有點奇怪呀？我居然那麽想見到他？」Peter踢了踢腳邊的小石子，顯得坐立不安。「就像，他是某個總在全世界遊走的帥氣魔法師，而我則......」

 

「而你是好鄰居蜘蛛人。」Karen下了個結語，儘管那也是他但Peter仍舊為此笑出聲。

 

「但那不是重點呀。」他再次嘆氣，頭向後仰望天際。「我不應該總 _想著_ 要見他。我只被允許在那裡，像……反正，至多一週兩次。」

「這是您們兩位不成文的規定嗎？」

「不，這……對，不是。」等待一對白鴿橫越整片視野後，Peter垂下頭。「這根本不算是個約定。從來就沒有任何規定可言。」

「所以，你 _可以_ 現在立刻去見他，只要你願意？」

 

Peter知道Karen只是好意鼓勵，她想知道更多，但那麽直白說出口卻更像是煽動。

「大概吧！我不知道！我每週也只去個兩次，是因為我覺得去了太多趟會挺煩人或其他什麼的。他從未談過有關於此的任何事，但他也沒說過什麼。我總是那個要求以及來訪的那人。我們之間沒有甚麼事情、呃—— _那麼正式_ ，懂嗎？」

 

Karen提問前停頓了一會兒。

「什麽意義上的正式？」

 

「就像是.....像是我們不談論任何事。我們不互相分享，就像我們不該說話似的。我甚至不知道他是一位真的醫生，即使我們已經在一起幾個月了。」

 

這些話語從Peter嘴裡竄出的霎那，他真希望還能夠把它們全嚥下肚。

「不！不.......『在一起』這句話不大對。抱歉，這、這真的很怪，我不該用這個字眼。」

Karen沒有一絲回應，儘管Peter知曉她並不具備為此難為情的功能，但他仍可感受到體內一股熱意自胸口竄升至他的臉龐。他將他的頭埋入掌心，把臉藏匿於兩層遮掩之後。

「那麼， _什麼是正確的字眼？_ 」作為一個沒有惡意的AI，Karen無辜地好奇詢問。

 

「我不知道。」Peter抬頭說道。

 

\------

 

當Stephen聽見前門猛烈敲擊的聲響，他下意識聯想到的是Peter未按原定時程早些到來。無論是在入口處作響的門鈴聲，亦或對這場無可避免的碰面轉而湧現的緊張之情與期待，皆是尚未升騰，一切到底是太過突來。而下一秒，Stephen聽見Tony Stark那道想認錯也難的聲響從走廊傳來。

 

「呦法師，你在哪？」

 

光是Tony在這裡現身就已經令Stephen深感煩躁，更別說那缺乏禮貌的姿態，但無論如何他還是彈了彈手指，隨即出現於對方身後。

瞧見Tony嚇得跳起還挺讓人滿意的，卻不足以掩飾仍壓在Stephen肩上的那股惱怒。

「讓我確認一下，這裏是旨在保護世界免於黑暗維度侵擾的聖所，但很顯然地，它現成了超級英雄們想推就推的旋轉門。」

 

「我才不在乎呢。我想談談——」Tony語帶不滿，摘下了太陽眼睛並帥氣闔起。

「Parker？」Stephen打斷他，翻了個白眼並遠離對方，「顯而易見。」

 

舉起雙手，Tony的眉頭糾結在一塊說道：「要是你真的知道我要說的是什麼， _喔太好了呀_ 。那麼為何你要去打擾那孩子？他可不需要你把他搞得一蹋糊塗。」

 

這句話讓Stephen稍停片刻。

「不好意思？」當這句話脫口而出，他甚至沒有轉過身看向對方。

 

 

「別裝傻。」Tony說道，彷彿Stephen幾乎不值得浪費他的時間，整趟拜訪也不過是別人不願幹的苦差事似的。「我不知道你們兩個到底都在這幹嘛， ** _我真的不想知道_** 。」

 

Stephen試圖忽略那一絲攀上背脊的冷冽，終是對上Tony的視線，陡然而升的慍火取代了冰冷。

「 _請_ 別暗示任何會讓你後悔的說法。」他小心翼翼地發言，「我所做的僅有輔導他。」

 

Tony收起雙臂，抓著太陽眼鏡嘲笑幾聲，仍舊是不願相信，對於自己被欺瞞這點更是深信不疑。「當然， _是呀_ 。你可以不用輔導他了，他幾乎是個天才，這點我還知道。」

 

是呀，他當然情願於在這自吹自擂，卻對身旁的人連一丁點信任都無法給予，但Stephen才不在乎。當他說出口時，他才意識到他的語氣一點也不堅定。

「如果他真這麼聰明，那他絕不需要你還這樣緊抓不放。」

 

Tony走上前來，將頭仰起俯瞰著Stephen，睜大眼眸中帶著挑釁。

「Peter是我的責任。」他說道，口吻鼓舞對方對他的主張提出質疑。「是我把他拉進這堆鳥事中，所以我有責任確保他遠離這一切好好生活。至少在到18歲以前。」他擺了擺手，顯得不屑一顧，畢竟來日方長。「所以，他可以做任何他想做的愚蠢決定。」

 

「多友善呀。」Stephen睜眼說著瞎話。

 

「我確實他媽的才不在乎呢。但......」到現在Stephen都還沒揍他一頓或是對他破口大罵，著實令他感到萬分慶幸，Tony翻了翻白眼。「無論你跟Peter做了什麼，行為合宜些，好嗎？看在老天的份上，他還只是個孩子，他甚至沒經歷過911事件。連這世界他都還不曉得如何運轉，我可不想讓你這傢伙把他的小腦袋瓜搞的一團糟，而我還得收拾那堆爛攤子。」

 

「喔，你說的真是 _中肯_ 呀，Mr. Stark。」模仿Peter那無論何時提及Tony都能毫無保留接受的恭敬口吻，Stephen拳頭握緊成一團，試著讓口吻別顯得像是在咆哮：「那你知道我究竟從Parker那聽來多少你那些糟透了的教育方式嗎？」

 

這句話宛若純度出乎意料的毒液，暴怒與震驚閃現於Tony的臉龐。憤怒迅速竄起，他大步邁向Stephen，舉起的手成了一個未成形的拳，張口抗議。

「喂，你......」

 

Stephen毫不遲疑地揮動手腕，無視物理法則將Tony推離原地。閃爍星火的長鞭抽動，讓對方不免地撞上書櫃，太陽眼鏡連同書籍一併翻倒在地。這束縛並無害——Stephen謹慎確保這一點——卻完全出乎意料之外。而Tony張著嘴，露出震驚憤怒的神態。

 

「你才是那個比任何人都把他的腦袋瓜搞得一塌糊塗的傢伙，Stark。」在Tony的沉默無言之中，Stephen接著說：「我不曉得你初次進門選擇Parker時，腦子究竟在想什麼，但我他媽的確定你根本就沒有準備好。相比於你腦中幻想的那些情景，我倒是花了一大堆的時間聽他對你的抱怨。」

 

Stephen再次感受到自己的手在顫抖，酸澀湧上喉頭，因自己那糟糕決定而萌發的恐慌愈發膨脹。Tony怒形於色，指尖抽蓄著，蓄勢待發——但他仍舊保持沉默。

「無論你是想或不想扮演教父的角色，認了吧。你的忽視冷落比我在這對他所做的任何事都來的要糟糕透頂。」Stephen說，雙手震顫迫使他失神一會兒，他持續說道。「我 _永遠_ 不會傷害他。」

 

綑綁Tony的力量逐步消散，一時之間使他失重向前撲倒。Tony整了整衣著，死抓著掉落的太陽眼鏡不放，手指仍在微微發顫，恨不得立刻召喚他的戰衣將面前法師炸飛，而Stephen則試圖控制自己的呼吸。

誠如預期所想，Tony朝Stephen踏出步伐(這次更加緩慢，像是有所顧忌似的，意會到他們之間交情是多麼淺薄)，把拳頭舉至胸口，神色仍在殘餘震驚與憤怒之間徘徊。「你該他媽的慶幸我今天不想跟你打一架，Strange。否則，我會把你直直轟到大街上。」他說道，語調不帶一絲溫和，顯得低沉且嚴肅。

 

Stephen對上對方投來的視線，「滾出去。」

 

Tony一開始並不打算服從，拳頭在兩人之間成了一種無聲威脅。他極度緩慢推了推Stephen的肩膀，像是為了讓這訊息更加清晰似的。Tony隨即朝門口而行，當手覆上門柄時停了下來，轉過頭瞥向Stephen的方向但視線卻未落在對方身上。

「就像我所說的， ** _他只是個孩子_** 。他只有你一半的年紀——以防萬一你連算數也不會。」

 

Stephen手臂環抱於胸前，雙手激烈地抖動著。若是他足够集中，甚至可以聽見破碎錶面下喀喀作響的齒輪。

 

 

Tony知道了。

既然連Tony都瞭解了，那他就更不能再將這個問題視若無睹了。

 

Stephen單手摀住臉龐，強迫自己能夠平靜下來。緩步穿過大廳回至安全的地方，直至一抹暗紅引起了他的注意。瞧見了魔浮斗篷隱匿於角落時，Stephen嘆了一口氣。

 

「喔，什麼？你全看到了？」Stephen咕噥幾聲，完全意識到無論他打算做什麼都不會有什麼結果可言。「你還在這徘徊幹嘛？」

斗篷飄向他身旁，按了按Stephen肩上被Tony碰觸過的那一角，而Stephen則翻了個白眼。「要是他真打算揍我，你認為憑你一人能夠阻止他嗎？」

 

斗篷自然是無法開口回答，但它轉了個圈並傾靠Stephen肩頸歇息，安然待在平時的位置上。通常這是安慰的姿態，所以Stephen也就任其所為。僅是繼續回到自己房內，隱身於此獨處。

 

「我知道我喜歡什麼。」Stephen說道，卻不確定他正在向誰述說。「我知道我在做什麼。就是因為Peter太年輕所以才——」他闔上雙眼，憶起那掃落桌面的紙張，未曾起始便已然終結。「......難以處理。」

斗篷從Stephen肩上滑落，把他的注意力牽引至門口。Stephen站於床腳，雙手放鬆了些，不再如先前那般發抖，躁動也減緩了些許。他搖了搖頭，輕揉著太陽穴，開始覺得這一切簡直都荒謬至極。

「我不懂你想表示什麼。」他向斗篷說， _才想到對方或許未曾真正_ 理解這意味著什麼。「回你的櫃內，或任何地方。」

 

令人訝異的是，斗篷竟遵守他的指令飄出大廳，獨留Stephen一人在此。

 

\----

 

中午時分的都市繁忙喧鬧，而他真的抽不出一點時間換裝，不過在溜進公共圖書館之前，Peter還是在建築物後的小巷中將備用衣物套於制服外層。

嘗試徹底消弭心中念頭的方法似乎沒有作用，而與Karen的談話也只證明說他還不夠清楚現況，所以他最好開始下一步——研究。

 

Peter曉得他執著於探詢一個關於他與Stephen之間感情(雖然直接這樣稱呼似乎不大對)的解釋，而與Ned或MJ討論僅需一秒就能解決，他只是需要有個人告訴他正在迷戀某人，但無論如何他還是選擇登入公共電腦了。他不想把任何紀錄殘留於手機搜尋歷史上，好像那會被某人發現似的。

天呀。就算有剛獲得的自主權，Peter仍是不確定Happy是否還有瀏覽他網頁紀錄的習慣。

最好不要冒險，他下了個決定。

 

全新的Google頁面像是一塊空白石板，詭異得可怕。Peter輸入「stephen strange doctor」然後又立即刪除。他可以知道所有他想知道的事，他的母校、他何時不當醫生、是否因為意外而造成，但他就是不想。他不想要得透過網頁搜索的方式來了解Stephen經歷，多麼冷冰冰又無情。

他想知道的有那麼多，真能做的卻很少。

 

Peter嘗試更為模糊的字眼；像是一個籠統的概念，而非明確表明「他們是誰」。

 

搜尋「戀愛忠告」和「怎麼判斷你喜歡某人」，會跳出為少女們解惑的青少年網站或是專為將要離婚的夫妻所設的低氣壓成人論壇。Peter嘗試了 ** _Seventeen_** 的網站 ****註4** ，但Peter中途就放棄了，在茫茫題海中一把舀起都是問他們有多常快照聊天(Snapchat) ****註5** ，顯然這些標準的決定性試驗對他和Stephen都沒用。

他們跟來自於同個學校或是派對上所認識的那群人相差得遠了，而Peter甚至不確定Stephen是否有一支手機。除此之外，實際上這一切似乎都是專寫給那些暗戀男孩的女孩們。

 

Peter提心吊膽地直往後看了幾遍，才輸入「 _同性戀情_ 」這個詞，他花了很長時間來決定是否使用 _同性戀_ 這個詞。

 

在無數次篩選他所搜尋的結果後，超過兩小時的時間過去了，他也讀了一大堆關於同性戀的文章。Peter停下動作靠著椅背，口中嘀咕幾聲向後伸展背脊。這些資訊不但沒啥作用還反倒令他更加困惑了，可能性在腦海中打轉，想到他自己的性取向，一股沉重壓力開始阻撓一切。

身為異性戀卻被一名同性吸引——異性戀但有彈性——可能是雙性戀而偏好某個特定性別，對吧？——Peter甚至覺得他沒有足夠樣本數來做出任何斷言——而Peter甚至也不確定他是否在性方面被Stephen所吸引，這反倒讓他陷入更為羞恥與搖擺不定的混亂之中。

 

Peter嘆了口氣，靠回電腦螢幕，滾動Google學術搜尋的頁面尋找相關線索。他轉以年齡差距為目標，或許他真的只是可悲地在找尋一名長輩或父親也說不定。但他對Tony不會如此——再說，Tony也從不會讓Peter每周拜訪他。

 

有 _大量_ 文獻資料討論關於年輕同性戀男子與年長者進入一段感情關係，有些討論跨世代之間的議題，也有些僅僅提及其爭議性，但這些事卻都無法引起他的共鳴。

並非性吸引，Peter可以無視這點，但也不是年長者愚弄年少者的暗示。這些對Stephen而言盡是太過苛刻的譴責，他根本不適用於任何作者提出的框架。Peter也並不適用於那些框架，閱覽得愈多就深覺那些相關性愈發減少。

Peter再次靠回椅背，目光低垂，直瞅著擱於膝上的雙手。

 

他們非常人。

Tony不是、Steve不是、Bruce不是、還有——嗯，任何像他們這樣的人。

他們的視野超越一般民眾，他們了解巨大而浩瀚的宇宙、走過無盡幽暗、見識過驚天動地的力量、經歷了他們所能經歷的任何事情......

 

Peter想起Liz。

他知道他還是很喜歡她，在他心中她是多麼獨一無二的存在，但他也知道這感受儼然已成了過往的一小部分。她已經離開了，而時間總會撫平傷口，胸膛那道淺淺裂縫終會因他的自癒能力而癒合，但這份責任卻總跟能力綁在一塊的。她無法理解他的憂愁，因為她甚至不知那究竟從何而來。只有少數人理解它的根源，但那群人當中卻也沒有人有情感上的餘力來關心他。

 

 _但博士確實在乎_ ，Peter不假思索。

他已在Peter身邊待上好一陣子了，不是嗎？

即使身在遠方，但他會去聆聽Peter的抱怨，會來幫助他，就算是多麼微不足道的小事。

Mr. Stark也是如此，Peter在心中斷言對方肯定也很在乎。

這點Peter很確定。

 

在這小小暖意湧現的時刻，Peter意識到他第一個想到的人是Stephen。

 

他清除電腦瀏覽器歷史並登出，他的研究暫時告一段落了。雖然收穫不多，當他走在回家的路上，Peter也不確定那些究竟是幫得上忙或根本毫無幫助。

 

Peter決定下週要裝作一切如常，儘管Ned似乎什麼事都沒有注意到，但等待下回允准他前往至聖所的感受卻讓腹部沉得如同灌入鉛似的。這次，稍微地，他更為確定他要如何應對Stephen擲來的各種問題。

那如果Stephen仍在生氣呢。

這 _如果_ 堪比一輛卡車迎面撞上Peter。

當他抵達至聖所前門，Peter在拳頭近乎敲上門扉時退縮了。

 

在街道盡頭，Peter搖搖頭，想知道他究竟在幹嘛、為何什麼都不說就離開了，尤其是在經歷了這過去一周以來的壓力。他信心滿滿地地走到入口，只是轉個身又離開了，如同來訪時那般自信。

 

「拜託。」Peter喃喃自語，他握緊拳並盯著木製大門，不願屈服於此。「拜託Peter，你做得到的。」

但他還是失敗了。

 

  
超過三次嘗試敲門，超過三次嘗試離開。

Peter終於迫使自己推開了門，如同他上周那樣——愜意、若無其事、還沒感受到汗水正從背部流淌直下。

備感煎熬的忍耐倒是與愈發空蕩的主大廳切合多了。

 

「哈囉？」Peter呼喚著，小心地關上身後的門，雙眼睜大，所有感官皆聚焦於一點。這不大像糟糕事將湧現前所產生的蜘蛛感應，警告著他噩耗即將來臨。但他曉得只有Stephen在他附近時才會產生那種異樣感，不像Ned、May甚至是Tony。

 

正當他仍舊緩慢且繃緊神經走上主樓梯間頂端時，異樣感立即激增，他轉過頭就瞧見Stephen雙臂交叉，沉默不語地站立。Peter不曉得他究竟是剛傳送至此，或僅是在隱匿自身存在——若這有可能的話——但他給予盡力Stephen一個正常的微笑。

 

「午安。」Stephen說，而Peter覺得他似乎已經幾個月沒聽過對方聲音似的。

 

Peter緊抓背帶，焦慮地調整它，試著別讓笑容看來顫抖。「嘿，我……想說我可以來嗎？今天？」

 

Stephen臉上的冷靜微微動搖，眼神飛快溜轉，目光低垂，像是在遠處探尋著什麽似的。當他準備開口時，他突然被一股無形力量推得向前踉蹌了幾步，還絆倒了一下。

 

Peter本能似的向後彈起，雙手快速伸出，以防萬一他需要接住Stephen或是與那推倒對方的人搏鬥，但這看來並不需要。Stephen將頭轉向一側，向隱藏的人影惱怒道。「好了！我知道了！」 

Peter深感困惑，側著身子想看看究竟是誰站在Stephen身後，但只看見：Stephen的斗篷。很久以前他就見過的這個東西，後來更加瞭解它了，而也正是它讓對方具有漂浮半空的能力。當Stephen還忙著打理自身和發脾氣時，Peter的臉皺成一團，突然回想起這披風會自行移動的各種狀況，彷彿具有人性似的，他該從這件事開始對Stephen的所有物改觀。

 

 

一聲嘆息攫取了Peter的注意，Stephen的受挫臉龐令他驚訝得定在原地。

「聽著，Parker。我真的不常這麼做。我之前的所作所為實在是……」他咬緊牙關，眼神飄向別處。當他看著Stephen努力尋找話語，表現出比Peter所見都來得更為誠實純淨的情感，灼熱感在Peter胃部蒸騰。

「你不該被如此對待。」他終於開口，而沒有一點挫敗感是針對他，著實令Peter放鬆許多。「我太過份了，我很抱歉。」

Peter搖搖頭，嘴角上揚卻感疑惑。他很肯定他才是那位需要道歉的人，一絲慰藉將他過去數日的沉悶心情洗刷殆盡，暖意流遍全身。

「博士沒關係，真的！我——」

 

Peter打了個岔，他望著Stephen以拇指摩娑另一隻手的指節，Peter曉得這是他的習慣。字句凝結於空氣之中，他本還想說些什麼，但只要想到要是說太多或說錯話就可能搞砸一切，內心這股溫暖也將乍然而止，就顯得格外可怕。

Stephen嘆了口氣，一個微不足道的小動作，目光柔和地注視著Peter。這令Peter再次感到他是歡迎自己來訪的。他真想念這神情，獨屬於Stephen的溫柔。

 

這念頭令他停頓片刻。

 

Stephen也曾以這樣的眼神看待他。

 

Peter不記得最後一次看見這眼神是什麼時候——不記得何時開始那已司空見慣。

 

他咬了咬舌尖並呼出一口氣，在收集所有可見跡象後，Peter向前邁出步伐，微微墊起腳尖親吻了Stephen。

他們的鼻尖輕碰在一塊，隨即Peter重新站穩了腳步，僅是蜻蜓點水的一吻。他的心臟在乾澀喉頭下瘋狂跳動，大腦裡嗡嗡聲響肆虐得他近乎聽不清Stephen滿臉通紅的反應。

 

「你在幹嘛？」他問，伴著驚呼，雙手緊抓Peter的肩膀。正當他還想繼續說話，他把他們倆人向前推離了樓梯間，離開在門口一望就能看到的位置。

「在大庭廣眾下——要是被誰看見的話——！」

 

斗篷輕拍他們兩人了一下，並在Peter肩上歇息時，他腦海中仍在回味初吻後的悸動，他徹底明白了自己的感覺，知道了自己想要的到底是什麽。

Peter看著赭紅布料彷彿祝賀般拍了拍自己的背時，Stephen顯得怒不可遏。

 

「喔，你竟然敢。」Stephen說，他放開Peter準備伸手抓取斗篷，但他動作太慢，以至於斗篷一陣旋轉，兩人就糾結成一團，這突來的動作令Peter稍稍失了平衡。「別誇獎他！」

 

Peter不禁笑出聲，身軀激動得幾乎無法負荷。Stephen仍關注著斗篷，某個——或某位？——對於Stephen的憤慨根本就不在乎的小傢伙。

「你甚至不該出現在這，你明知我想要你讓我們倆獨處，該死。」

他說道，卻來不及在說出這句子之前阻止自己。

 

Stephen快速轉身看著Peter，比自己所想的還顯得慌亂許多，但仍是努力讓語調維持平穩：「你什麼都沒聽見。」

 

「那你也跟它談過了？」Peter睜大雙眼問道。

Stephen面帶疑惑地眨了眨眼「也？」

 

「嗯......」Peter開口，眼神飄移。尷尬隨時間推移愈發擴大，而與親吻有關的記憶開始阻撓他的大腦運轉。「正確來說，不是斗篷，但就像……我會跟Karen談談—— Karen，就是那個、我制服內的聲音，但她人很好又總會幫我，你知道的……」他以手勢示意他們兩人之間的狀況，試著再次露出微笑。

 

Stephen哀號幾聲，他捏了捏眉頭，肩膀垮了下來。「如果你再繼續笑的話，我就把你送回家。」

 

Peter仍在笑，但Stephen卻完全沒有兌現他口中的脅迫。

他轉過身之前抱怨了一下，順手將手伸入口袋之中，毫無防備地朝通向後邊圖書館的大廳而行。

「拜託快點。」他多此一舉地呼喚，Peter早已加快步伐，直接跟在他身後。

 

_這段關係還沒有一個名稱。_

 

Peter想了想，稍停了腦中突然冒出的念頭：不知他們倆是否算是在約會 ?

不過沒有名稱也很好，這代表現在他不需為此煩憂。

專屬於他的時光回來了，那靠著館壁的僵硬沙發角落仍是他的據點，而與Stephen的關係也更堅不可摧了。

至於那個吻本身並不令他感到羞恥，只是時機不太對。況且任何Peter做錯的事都會被原諒。

他的身體仍輕飄飄的，能感受到每一個細微的聲響、氣味及動作，從他們統一的步伐到Stephen耳根泛起的粉紅色澤。

 

Peter再次笑了，雖換得Stephen一陣噓聲，但那也無妨。

 

每件事都棒透了。

 

Fin.

 

 

 

**註1：原文是「 the techniques Steven practices are Western in nature」，這裡的Steven應該是Steven Jobs。

**註2：博士引用了The Beatles這首Good Day Sunshine中的歌詞「I need to laugh, and when the sun is out / I've got something I can laugh about.」

**註3：小蜘蛛的其中一個暱稱是Web-slinger，我想應該是因為這樣所以作者這麼寫。

**註4：《 **Seventeen》** 是美國的一本青少年雜誌，讀者群通常是13到19歲的女性，內容多是討論有關於時裝、潮流、名人、美容（皮膚護理、髮型、化妝）和生活模式等等，其中也包含戀愛問題。

<https://www.seventeen.com/love/>

**註5： **Snapchat** ，一款社交軟體。類似於Instagram，但分享的圖片皆是限時動態。其中包含了傳給朋友後點開看完就會消失的那種，另一種則是上傳後24小時內會消失。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者廢話區：  
> 我覺得我好像是把好幾年前就被我擱在一旁的爛英文撿回來的感覺www  
> 天啊我自己的部分就拖超久的啦都對原作者感到不好意思了(趴
> 
> 只有單純看文還沒想到難，但真的開始認真翻譯的時候才發現這文其實超長的啦！可是我心甘情願！真的、真的很喜歡作者對博士跟小蜘蛛內心掙扎模樣的描寫，很可愛，真的超可愛。但我只希望我真的有把那種感受翻出來。  
> 喜歡翻譯的人快去給作者點愛心留評論！！！！！！順道吃我安利啊啊啊啊啊  
> 最後超級、超級感謝夏越替我的破英文校稿的啦嗚嗚嗚嗚QQ沒有他我真的不行


End file.
